Take Care of Me
by MyGetaway
Summary: Set during Season 11, Episode 15: Targets of Obsession. Nick offers to Take Care of Catherine, and he knows just what she needs. Smut. Rated M for language and sexual references.


"Let me take care of you."

Catherine looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled. She reached her arms up around his neck, "Thanks **Nicky**."

Catherine's chin came to rest on Nick's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tightly. He felt her hands smoothing over his back. His muscles twitched under her firm, soothing hands. He took a deep breath through his nose, breathing in the familiar scent of Catherine. His friend, coworker, boss. He was greeted with the familiar scent of vanilla and lavender. He also detected a mix of smoke and dust, and something else. Something that he couldn't put his finger on. Was it a familiar scent? Atmosphere?

"Nick?"

"Nicky?"

Catherine's voice brought him back to the hospital hallway. His embrace was still firm and protective. His arms held Catherine close to his body, as to protect her from anything and everything. Catherine's forehead had now moved to the crook of his neck, and her fingers trailed light circles on his shoulder blades. With hesitation, Nick relaxed his arms and allowed for Catherine leaned back to look at him. Nick dropped his hands to rest on Catherine's hips, not quite ready to let her go yet.

"You okay Nick?" Catherine asked, studying his eyes.

Nick forced a smile, "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. Let's go get you checked out."

Nick waited patiently while Catherine filled out her release forms. He continues to search his memory to for the unknown, but familiar scent that he previously experienced. The whole trip back to the lab, he continued to process it. Catherine sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. At some point he had reached over to offer some support with a hand on her knee. Without looking at him, she placed her hand on top of his, gave it a squeeze and refused to let go.

When they reached the lab, Catherine was still peering out the passenger window. Nick pulled into a parking space and looked over to Catherine. She still held his right hand in hers. Nick weighed his options and settled on using his left hand to put the car in park. He tried to grab the keys with his left hand but he knew that it wasn't going to work. He tried once more, but the strained movement alerted Catherine. She spun her head around to see Nick struggling. Feeling foolish, she released Nick's hand and exited the vehicle without a word.

Nick watched as she made her way into the building. He knew exactly what was so familiar about their earlier embrace, and it wasn't a smell.

Nick gave Catherine some time. He took a slow tour through the building, passing by labs, the break room, and Catherine's office. There was one place left for him to check. As he got tot the door of the locker room, he could see Catherine inside. She sat on the bench removing her socks and shoes. Throwing them in her locker, she stood with her back to the door. Catherine ran her hands over her face and through her hair. They came to rest on her shoulders, her fingers pressing into the muscles at the base of her neck. Catherine peered into the small locker mirror. Her right hand released her shoulder and softly touched the bruise forming on her cheek. She traced the edges of the mark and then ran her fingers over the middle, wincing at the sting. Cathrine grabbed a moist towelette from her shelf and dragged it roughly over her face, her movements quick and abrupt.

Nick noticed the change in her movements and body language. She threw the towelette on the floor. Her fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt and she tugged it up and over her head. Catherine yelped in pain and the shirt fell to the floor. Nick noticed bruises forming on her back and sides. Nick moved into the room just as Catherine began to lash out. She threw her fists into the metal door of her locker just before Nick grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Nick pulled her into his chest, her arms folded between them, to completely surround her. Catherine's body softened and she sobbed into Nicks shirt.

Nick held her tightly and patiently. He ran his hands back and fourth her shoulder blades, ensuring her that he was there. Her skin was warm and smooth. Catherine's breathing evened out and she remained silent. Nick continued to hold her close.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Catherine was quiet. She shifted slightly, but remained in Nick's embrace.

"Cath.."

"It's true Nick." Catherine said softly.

Nick stiffened for a second before continuing to run his hands along her upper back. "What's true?"

"I saw it. My life. The moment that Kip told us to get down. I don't remember hitting the ground. I saw my mom, Sam, Lindsay, the team. I saw you. I have literally stared down the barrel of a gun. I have been shot at, I have been attacked, I have had a gun pointed in my face, but I never saw it until today. I thought that I was dead. I thought that you were dead." Tears fell silently from her eyes to Nick's shirt.

"I'm right here Catherine. So are you. You made it, you will make it. We will make it." Nick pulled her closer to him. His hands ran down and across her back, running across either of her sides. Catherine stiffened and sucked in a sharp breath. Nick released Catherine and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Cath.." He said examining the markings on her sides.

Catherine closed the space between them. She wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and looked up into his eyes. There it was. The scent. The feeling.

Nick rested his hands on her hips, "Catherine, are you sure?"

"Take care of me Nicky." Catherine said bringing her lips up to his, leaving a small space, for Nick's consent.

Nick smiled and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft. Nick felt the trust and comfort, but also the urgency that Catherine felt. Catherine's hands came around to the sides of his face, pulling him closer. Nick feels her tongue running along his lip, begging for access. He grants her request, but takes control. Their tongues battle for control while their hands explore familiar grounds.

Nick breaks the kiss, moving his lips to her neck, leaving small kisses along the way. Catherine's head fell back to expose more of her neck. She let out a small breathy moan. Nick's lips dipped down to her collar bone and began to move down to the purple lace that adorned her chest. Catherine's hands moved into Nick's hair, scraping her fingernails along his scalp, encouraging the direction of his kisses.

Just as Nick's lips hit the purple bra, both CSIs picked up on a conversation coming closer to their location. They both froze, listening to the proximity of their coworkers to their location. The conversation came near, and then began to fade into the distance again. Nick looked up at Catherine and they both let out a small chuckle.

"I think we might be playing with fire out here." Nick brought his lips back up to hers.

"Well, I could use a shower." Catherine said pulling out of Nick's grasp, his body instantly missing her touch. Catherine grabbed her toiletry bag and towel. Nick went to move away from her, when he felt her hand on his wrist, "and no offence, but I think you might need one too."

Catherine's face wore a wicked grin. Nick felt his body react to her words and smile. Nick laced his fingers with hers, "No offence taken."

Catherine led him to the showers. Nick watched her move, her body strong and lean. He was thankful for her already discarded shirt. He watched the muscles in her back contract and release as she walked ahead of him. Her pale skin showed him the extent of damage done that day. He intended to make it all go away. At least for the next little while.

Catherine led Nick into the last shower stall and locked the door behind them. Nick faced her, watching her every move. Catherine put her shower bag down on the bench and turned to face Nick. She smiled a shy smile, certainly processing what was about to happen. Nick noticed her hesitation and took action. Nick stepped towards her, pushing her against the stall door, and cupped her face in his hands and placed a long, deep kiss on her lips. Catherine met his lips with hunger and need. Nick moved his hands down her neck, over her shoulders and down her sides, making sure to have a feather light touch, inciting goosebumps on Catherine's skin. He then retraced his path from her lips to her neck, kissing down her neck and shoulders. His hands moved up her back to the purple clasp. With one swift move, his fingers undid the clasp and freed her breasts from the lace.

Nick's lips moved from her collarbone down the centre of her chest. Catherine's body arched towards his lips, excited for the journey they were taking, craving his lips on one of two specific points. He peppered soft kisses between her breasts before removing his lips and kneeling before her. Nick brought his hands up to the buckle on her belt. He looked up at Catherine for the okay. Catherine smiled down at him, her hands gripping the top edge of the door behind her. Nick's fingers skillfully undid her belt, and made quick work of her jean button. He felt her abdominal muscles twitch in anticipation. Catherine's eyes were fixed on the man working to free her of her thoughts.

Nick felt the gaze on him. Once he had undid the button and zipper, Catherine wiggled her hips to free the pants from her hips. Nick took the opportunity to hook his fingers into the hips of her purple lace thong, and pull it down her long legs. He made sure that his fingers trailed slowly along her lean legs. Catherine let out a frustrated sigh, indicating to Nick, that he needed to hurry up. Nick stood, place one soft kiss on her lips, and turned. Nick reached into the shower and turned the water on. Almost instantly, steam began to fill the room. Nick made quick work removing his clothing, staring into the lust filled eyes of Catherine. She still leaned against the cold metal door, shivering, from a mixture of the cold and anticipation she felt. Nick chuckled at the goosebumps that now filled her body.

Nick placed his hand into the stream of water, testing it. He turned to Catherine and smiled, sending a shiver to her spine. He walked towards her, capturing her hips with his hands, and her lips with his own. He spun them around and led her into the shower, not releasing her lips in the process. Catherine let out a small gasp as the warm water hit her back. She looped her arms under his, pulling his chest to hers, causing a moan of his own. She ran her hands over the muscles, flexing in his back.

Nick wasted no time getting back to business. His took a familiar path down Catherine's neck, along her collar bone and in between her breasts. Her body reacted the same way, pressing the skin tighter to his mouth. Her hands grasped his shoulders, not wanting him to leave her hanging again. Nick smiled against her skin, knowing that she was eager for him to move on. Nick pulled away for a moment causing her to moan in protest. Nick replied by covering her nipple with his mouth. Catherine let out another moan, this time, as a reward for Nick's behaviour. Nick's one hand, came to rest on her hip and the other on her other breast. Nick rolled the bud in between his fingers, while flicking his tongue over the other one.

Catherine's breath hitched in her throat when Nicks hand moved from her hip to the warmth between her legs. His fingers brushed her clit on their journey, causing her to buck her hips forward. Nick's mouth continued its work, while he dipped a finger in between her folds. Catherine moaned and moved her legs further apart to allow him more access. Nick used one finger to explore her warmth, and his thumb to press down on her clit. Catherine's hands covered his, encouraging his actions. He felt her muscles twitching around his finger. Nick grazed his teeth over her nipple before releasing it from his mouth.

Catherine waited for Nick to come back up to her face, but he began his decent downward, resting on his knees. Nick placed kisses along her toned stomach stopping to circle her navel with his tongue. Catherine's hands left his shoulders, trying to grasp onto something. One hand came to rest on the curtain rod, and the other on the shower head, grateful for the ability to steady her limp legs, Catherine looked down at Nick. He placed one kiss on either of her thighs, before removing his finger from within her. He looked up into her eyes, with a wicked grin on his face. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and took his finger into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Catherine. Cathrine's eyes blinked slowly, she could feel her own juices mixing with the water running down her legs.

Nick's hands wrapped around her hips, coming to rest on her two plump cheeks. He pulled her hips forward, meeting her clit with his lips. Catherine let out a huffy breath, followed by a deep moan when Nick's tongue joined in. Nick's tongue teased and taunted Catherine, whose hips, she had no control over. Her back pressed against the cool shower tile and her hips pushed forward, needing more contact with Nick's mouth. Nick took notice. He moved his hand from her butt. He used it to pick up and guide Catherines leg over his shoulder, allowing his tongue to explore deeper. Catherine's knee buckled under her. Her hands moved to Nick's head to steady herself.

"Fuck. Nick." Catherine choked, trying to steady herself against the burn starting in her torso.

Nick added two fingers to his work causing Catherine to pull at his hair. Catherine felt the burn getting deeper. Nick's fingers and tongue becoming too much for her to handle.

"Nick. I. I need you t.."

Nick curled his fingers forward, and pressed his tongue hard against her clit.

"Nick!" Catherine yelped, feeling the burn flow over. Catherine's hips bucked wildly against Nick's face. He felt her clench against his fingers. and her body go stiff.

Nick waited for her body to go limp. He carefully put her leg on the ground and got back to his feet, placing soft kisses on his way up, finishing with her lips. Nick watched Catherine's chest rising and falling, waiting for her to open her eyes.

When Catherine opened her eyes she was met with Nick's signature shit eating grin. She chuckled, "Fuck off!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Nick replied proudly.

Nick brought his hands back up to her face and cradled it in his hands. He placed a kiss on her forehead, her left cheek, and a soft one on her right cheek, right above the bruise. He looked at her face, seeing evidence from the day. He then ran his hands to the back of her head, pulling her hair tie out gently. Catherine's hair fell lightly against her shoulders. Nick pulled her into the warm stream of water. He smoothed the water through her hair and watched it wash away the dirt and dust from her body. Quickly, Nick grabbed the necessary items from her shower bag and placed them on the shower bench.

"Nick," Catherine turned him towards her, "I am a big girl. I can shower myself."

"Oh I know," Nick smiled. He closed the space between them, "but this is way more fun!"

Catherine smiled against his lips. "Okay."

Nick washed her hair, making sure to take special care to massage her scalp. Nick then poured some body wash into his hands. Nick smiled as he smoothed the lavender gel along her back, rubbing in circles to foam up the product. Nick then turned Catherine to face away from him. She spun around and leaned back against his strong body. Nick started at her shoulders, massaging her shoulders, biceps, and forearms, then returning to her shoulders. He continued his journey down her chest, paying special attention to each breast. Catherine giggled and felt a familiar fire igniting within her. After paying her breasts the appropriate attention, Nick continued downward, massaging the body wash along her abdomen and down to her hips. When Nick reached her pubic bone, Catherine's body stayed firm. He rubbed the product down to the tops of her thighs. Nick's mouth tease and taunted the skin of her shoulder and neck. His hands teased the insides of her thighs. Bringing his hands back up, Nick's knuckle grazed her still sensitive clit, causing her to thrust her hips backwards into his hardened member. This caused Nick to groan and bite down on a piece of shoulder he had been teasing, causing a yelp from Catherine.

Catherine spun around quickly. Nick had a shocked face.

"I am so sorry!" Nick said, putting his hand up to her shoulder. While he was inspecting the small wound, Catherine had other ideas. Nick leaned in closer to have a look, but his head snapped up when her felt soft finger tips sliding down his abdomen. When he met Catherine's eyes, he felt her hand wrap around his member.

"Oh, my." Nick stuttered, "Cath.."

Catherine brought a finger to his lips, "You're not done Nicky."

Nick smiled, capturing her lips again. Catherine's hands continued to work Nick's shaft between them. Catherine sped up her actions and deepened the battle with Nick's tongue. Nick pulled away for air and Catherine used her body to push him backwards. When the back of Nick's knees hit the bench, Catherine pushed him down. Nick's ass hit the tile and Catherine's shower products hit the floor. Catherine kneeled in front of Nick, and with a bite of her lip and wink in Nick's direction, she leaned forward and took Nick in her mouth. Nick's head flew back into the shower tile behind him.

"Ouch." He hissed quietly, which caused a low chuckle from Catherine, whose mouth was still fixed on him. The deep vibrations from her laugh, sent shivers through his body. When her skilled tongue worked up to his tip, Nick knew that he was close. "Catherine?"

Catherine took his sign and dipped her head one last time, coming up with a _pop._ Catherine trailed her lips up his body to Nick's mouth. On her way up, Catherine placed her knees on either side of Nicks thighs, straddling him on the narrow bench and put one hand on each of his shoulders to steady herself.

After duelling tongues for a few minutes, Catherine rose up on her knees, and guided Nick into her. Catherine sank down onto him, both of them hissing at their new connection. Catherine placed one hand on the wall above her and left the other on Nick's shoulder. Nick put both of his hands on Catherine's hips to secure her on his lap. As Catherine moved on top of him, Nick took advantage of their position and captured Catherine's nipple in his mouth again.

Catherine's hips swivelled, rose and dropped on top of Nick and he felt himself moving towards the edge. Nick focused his attention on her chest, determined to bring her with him. Her increase in breathing and volume suggested that Nick was succeeding with his intentions.

"Don't stop." Cathrine said with a breathy moan,

Catherine's request did not go unfulfilled. Nick wrapped his arms around her ass and lifted them from their perch. Catherine squealed with the sudden change in position, but continued with her motions once backed up against the opposite wall. Nick found his footing, secured Catherine in his arms and began to thrust deep inside her. Catherine felt herself longing for release, release of the burn in her belly, and burn in her brain.

"Please Nick." Catherine said, so quiet Nick almost thought he imagined it.

Nick looked up into her eyes, seeing the need, desire, and trust within them. Nick pick up his speed and depth with each stroke. Both CSIs thought it couldn't be possible, both drawing nearer to the edge. Nick's mind wondered to every single emotion he had ever felt towards her, but the only one that he could feel now, was pure love. Not fluffy _love._ But true, live for, die for, love. Nick locked his eyes onto hers.

Catherine saw something floating behind his eyes. It wasn't lust, desire, or teenage hormones. This time it was different.

Nick slowed his motions pulling back, almost all the way out, before thrusting quickly back, never losing eye contact. Making sure that she was secure, Nick reach one hand between the two of them and push a rough circle on her clit. Catherine responded right away, flying over the edge into a sea of pleasure.

"Oh… My… Guh" Catherine failed, trying to lower her volume.

The combination of her muscles drawing him into her, and the now bloody scrapes her nails were leaving on his back, Nick flew over the edge right after her. The two CSIs remained in that position, breathing heavily against each other, all the panic and worry melting away between them. Nick didn't realize that the water had run cold until he felt Catherine shivering against him.

They exited the shower, dried off, and returned to their lockers to redress. Nick could hear Catherine giggling from behind him. He turned to see her fully dressed, looking at his bare back.

"What's so funny?" Nick smirked.

Catherine motioned for him to turn around. Nick turned and looked in the mirror. Eight fresh scratches etched his shoulder blades. Catherine continued to laugh as she made her way past him. He grabbed her wrist as she passed.

"I don't know what's so funny." Nick said, trying to be serious.

"Awe, I'm sorry Nicky," Catherine smiled, then leaned in towards him, "but if I were you, I'd be happy. Just let me know, when you want me to take care of you."


End file.
